


Forced Bonding

by tindalosBark



Series: Life in Aisho [3]
Category: Colorless (Webcomic)
Genre: Ace is short, Enemies to Friends, Hazel is that mom friend, Jack can't even, Joki just wants peace, M/M, cute nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8448979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tindalosBark/pseuds/tindalosBark
Summary: It's weird when you thinnk about it but sometimes getting forced to be rommates with someone you hate is ok





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is silly, is someone from tumblr is reading this, stop

He wasn’t angry, no, there isn’t even a word to describe how he felt now, he wanted to go and fist fight Hazel for his right to kill the blueberry prick, he deserved to die. It was his fault he was now stuck using a Hello Kitty shirt (that he owned because it was ironic) and not only that, he was forced to wear a “get along shirt” for two hours.

-If you two keep fighting I will add an hour for every single punch, glare or anything you do that isn’t nice, are we clear? – 

-Yes Hazel- both teens answered looking at anything but Hazel

Now Ace was sitting with the prick right next to him, but he was strong, his mom didn’t raise a weak man, he could do this and then find a way to take revenge without Hazel finding out.

The first hour was hard to get by, the remaining time was a little bit more relaxing and silent, everything was ok, they were almost free but then it happened.  


-Look man I’m sorry, ok? But you must understand that telling me that the end of the world happened and then pointing me with a gun was a bad idea- Joki began, his voice sounding sad and concerned over the whole thing -I’m sorry Ace, stabbing someone younger than me wasn’t cool- 

-Younger? - the latino turned so fast that he could feel the muscles of his neck protests –How old do you think I am? -

-I don’t know?! For the way, you act and your height I will say you are thirteen or something-

It took Hazel and Jack more time to get to the other two than the time it took Ace to rip the shirt so he could jump over Joki and start  a fight, by the time the older teenagers got to the living room everything was a mess, so many things lay broken around their “kids”, Ace kept swearing in what sounded like spanish, both were kicking and punching each other. When they could be finally separated Hazel was suffering from a head splitting headache and Jack could feel bruises forming in those places he got hit. 

Both Ace and Joki were panting and glaring at each other, Hazel was rubbing her temples and Jack remained silent, that was until he slapped both of them and before they could say or do anything about it, Jack has already pushing them into the latino’s room, standing stoic with his arms crossed.

-You two are now roommates, you will live together, sleep together, go out together, every waking moment you will spend it with each other. Start a fight again and both will be kicked out of the house, no excuses- the commanding tone and his postured made them felt silent –Good, now Ace YOU are helping Joki to get a mattress and some covers-

And with that it was settled and they couldn’t do anything about it, they could cope with the situation. Neither of them were happy by the turn of events, Ace had to share his room and Joki had to deal with the others’ faces and swears while they pushed a new bed to one of the room’s remaining corners.

The next days were hard for both, they will forget about the other, walking on each other changing clothes, Ace would scream if Joki found him singing or playing the guitar, Joki will just glare at Ace if he threw the door open when he was sleeping or reading some of his mangas.

But also they began to noticed little things about the other.

Ace noticed who Joki would move his left foot when he was trying to sleep or how he would try and steal snacks from the cupboard, how he would move his lips while reading or make funny faces every time something happened in those shilly mangas of his.

For this part, Joki noticed how Ace would hug one of his pillows and hide his face in it, he specially enjoyed gazing at the stars, sometimes he would write down while doing so, his side of the room was covered by theories and photos and how he could talk for hours about ovnis.

It was the little things that would make them do something nice for the other, get a new manga or book for the other, knock on the door and ask if it was ok to come in, but the light sense of hatred was there, snarky remarks and sarcasm was the only way they would talk to each other. Jack and Hazel wouldn’t mind about it as long as they didn’t fight or got in trouble, everything was good.

It was late night when both got back ready to pass out. By time Joki went into their room Ace was already in his usual spot staring at the stars, his jacket laying in the middle of the room making the blueberry trip and fall, forcing the contents of the jacket to spill out.

-Dude, what the fuck?!- in a second the latino was next to him pushing him aside to check on his little treasure –Good, they aren’t broken-

-What’s so important that you pushed me and almost had a heart attack?- 

The moment the taller one turned to look at Ace the other was a blushing mess holding in his hands a bunch of different colored nail polishes. Both remained silent and paralyzed in their spot. 

Ace could see Joki’s hand moving towards his taking a cerulean nail polish, looking at the small bottle and putting it next to his nails.

-Do you think this color suits me or should I get a darker tone?- he was so engrossed in looking at his nails that he didn’t noticed the punk getting a box packed with various bottles all arranged by color.

-This one will suit you better- his voice quiet as he took Joki’s hand in his –It’s an special edition, this color goes better with your skin tone- pushing the bottle in the others hand

The younger one stayed silent before returning the bottle and extending his hand towards Ace.

-If you do my nails I do yours, deal?-

-Are you serious?-

-I am, I liked the color and I miss having my nails painted, so you wanna do it?-

-Fuck yeah man!-

For hours both talked about anything they could think of, marveling at how good the other was at painting each other nails. By morning they where laying on the floor passed out, surrounded by all kinds of things they found interesting and wanted the other to see.  


To say the older teens were weird out to see the other two talking almost like friends was an understatement. Jack was happy they didn’t have to deal with them being idiots, and Hazel, she was simply amazed by the little aliens on Ace’s nails and the bunnies on Joki’s.  



End file.
